


日常

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 突然开窍了的嘎嘎米.jpg
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天道总司/加贺美新
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	日常

天道总司是加贺美新遇到过的最奇怪的人——不会真有人觉得自己是世界的中心吧，真是有够好笑的呢。  
加贺美新笑不出来。  
这位太阳神，世界的中心，进zect吃猪排饭，为了一块豆腐做出疯狂行为，运气不好中奖率极低，行天之道，总司一切的男人，不是他的朋友，是他的恋人。  
为什么会变成这样就说来话长了。加贺美现在是一位维护社会治安的尽职小警察，每天也就帮迷路的小朋友找妈妈，扶老奶奶过马路，看好地狱兄弟那俩二货有没有做奇怪的事情，出乎意料，矢车想邀请他加入地狱兄弟，加贺美吓了一跳，被诚心实意地邀请了还有点感动，影山瞬把弟味增拉面递给他，加贺美已经拿到手上了，颇有种被食物诱拐的意味，今天是阴天，太阳被遮在厚重的云层后，但不妨碍天道围巾反戴，做整条街最靓的仔。  
“奶奶说过，锹形虫不能和蝗虫一起玩。”  
“你奶奶真的说过这种话吗？”  
加贺美目瞪口呆。  
天道总司指天的手自然地顺走拉面，把他塞回矢车想手里，两个人对视许久目光擦出火花，战斗一触即发，加贺美想起还在工作中，维护治安也是工作之一，赶紧把天道扯到一边。  
“你刚刚笑了吧？”  
“他没笑，他没笑！真的！”  
加贺美解释一通，完全没用。  
“看来只能那样了！”  
加贺美心想天道要是用hyper虫，矢车前辈可打不过他了，最重要的是打架斗殴影响市容。  
“用豆腐决一死战吧！”  
Bistro la Salle  
日下部煦已经见怪不怪了，一群人涌入店里，占领了厨房，店里也没啥客人，小煦也就随他们去了，反正也阻止不了。  
“为什么你们每次都到Bistro la Salle？”  
矢车想的厨艺是有目共睹的，即使放弃了完美调和也无伤大雅，味道自然不差，但是心态和料理已然不同，加贺美的味觉没有那么细腻，只能感觉好吃或者不好吃。  
“好吃！”  
加贺美毫无工作中溜号的自觉，一口接一口地品尝，莫名成为被争夺的对象也不是什么好奇怪的事情，干脆坐下来当评委，熟悉的豆腐，熟悉的感觉，蝗虫弟弟一副我也要吃的样子，具体表现为睁大眼睛盯着盘子里的豆腐，又看看加贺美，吞咽了一口口水，喉结滑动欲言又止。  
过节早已跑在脑后，一直沉浸在过去的屈辱里就不是加贺美新了。加贺美没由来地想到自己的弟弟，鬼使神差地勺了一勺，送到嘴边，蝗虫也不客气，脸上露出幸福的表情，就差开口叫加贺美哥哥，天道总司在旁边脸色难看，那感觉就是发生了日食，随着时间阴影面积越来越大，直到遮住整个太阳，天道默默地把捏弯的勺子藏进口袋。  
可恶的黑心蝗虫。  
“奶奶说过，锹形虫只能喂独角仙豆腐。”  
“啊？天道，你在说什么啊？就算是我也不会信的。”  
天道总司把被蝗虫玷污过的勺子拿走，闪过一道优美的弧线，噗通掉进垃圾桶，天道掏出一把新的勺子，强势地塞到加贺美手里，小煦拿刀的手微微颤抖。  
“扔的是我们店里的勺子……”  
加贺美吧唧吧唧嘴，和从隔壁桌拿了个新勺子的蝗虫弟弟扫光了两盘豆腐满意地擦擦嘴，说了一句我吃饱了，天道总司双手抱胸昂首，像只骄傲的大鹅，矢车想则看向另一边，互相看不对眼，影山瞬嚷嚷着还是哥哥做的好吃，两人僵持不下，等待评委评分。  
“你们两个……加贺美已经走了。”  
小煦对这两人的小学生斗法方式无奈，面无表情地收走盘子，厨房里传来哗哗的水流声。  
真是两个白痴。  
“加贺美这家伙果然很有趣啊。”  
天道站在餐馆门口，注视着加贺美越走越快的背影，明显是要远离他们，露出了刺眼的笑容，宠溺又让人尴尬。  
“他刚刚笑了吧，哥哥”  
“笑了，可恶，太亮了，这里不适合我们生存，回地狱去吧弟弟。”  
矢车想一甩衣摆，走了出去，影山瞬也学着跟了上去，顺便瞪了自我陶醉的天道总司一眼，顺带一提今天真的是阴天。  
“被太阳的光辉灼伤了么？真是可怜。”  
加贺美为刚刚解决了一起治安事件沾沾自喜，豆腐也很好吃，只要我走的够快，他俩就只能大眼瞪小眼，王八看绿豆，这片街区今天也很和平。  
到换班时间了，今天也是平静祥和的一天，加贺美骑上摩托准备回家。  
钥匙和锁孔完美的契合，转动一圈后大门被人推开。  
“我回来了！”  
“欢迎回来加贺美哥哥”  
天道树花扭头去和加贺美打招呼，加贺美看着一桌子豆腐傻了眼。  
“你那是什么凡人的眼神？而且你还没说到底谁做的好吃。”  
加贺美一步一步后退，直到被逼到墙角，背部紧贴着冰凉的墙面，只比对方矮了2cm的加贺美看起来可怜，无助，但是能吃，天道总司咄咄逼人的阵势，俊美的容颜近在咫尺，加贺美露出勉强的微笑，和他说  
“你的，是你的豆腐好吃，你做的最好吃！”  
加贺美小心翼翼地把天道往外推了一点，挪了挪身体离开那个逼仄的位置，刚松了口气，就被抓住手腕，跟被铁钳钳了似的。  
“哥哥，你别欺负加贺美哥哥了！”  
加贺美应和地点点头，天道盯着加贺美半天，就像在看一块好吃的肉，盘中餐，看得加贺美毛骨悚然，天道转身走回饭桌，终于脱险了，加贺美原地深呼吸了一口，天道总司就催他快来吃饭，说什么饭冷了饶不了他，明明是他自己凑上来堵墙角的。  
天道家今天的饭一如既往的好吃，就是豆腐有点多，豆腐汤，冷豆腐，麻婆豆腐……  
“明天就别吃豆腐了吧，天道。”  
加贺美自觉地把碗洗了，在用干抹布擦拭碗筷，路过的天道总司表示你是在质疑太阳神的厨力么，就算是豆腐我都可以做出花来，凡人是无法理解的，加贺美无辜中枪，把碗放进碗柜里消毒。  
“天道，今天你不会是吃醋了吧。”  
加贺美迟钝地反应过来，难以置信地看向天道，天道攥着报纸攥出了几个洞，僵硬地笑了一下，饶是加贺美也有点被吓到。  
“凡人怎么会懂太阳的心呢？”  
“啊，所以真的吃醋了！”  
加贺美一副我完全明白了的样子，朴实的微笑把天道冷静的面具打碎了，天道略微有的挫败，至于会不会承认那回答肯定是不。  
……连加贺美都能看出来……啊……明天得去买柱彩票说不定会中奖……  
“好了，你不要再说了加贺美。”  
加贺美对这种说不过就亲嘴的做法发出抗议，抗议无效，天道灵巧地撬开加贺美的牙关，按着加贺美的后脑勺不让他逃开，缠着加贺美的舌头，加贺美有点习惯了这种攻势，主动地探出舌尖与天道碰在一起，天道最喜欢的是把加贺美饱满的唇亲得水润，成熟的葡萄般让人想下口，天道也确实咬了，q弹可口，然后会被加贺美抱怨一整天。  
天道耍赖……  
谴责的眼神逐渐变得湿润，小动物一样看得天道心里痒痒的，在加贺美反应过来的时候已经被人刻意带进房间，毫无防备一下子被按倒在床上，加贺美不知道这场预谋是从几时开始，反正天道套路深。  
锻炼得当的麦色身躯十分诱人，战神的伤疤无疑是锦上添花，天道舔了舔嘴角，毫不克制欲望，加贺美真真切切的感受到了人为刀俎我为鱼肉，天道食指大开，颇有生吃加贺美的架势，只是还要做些准备，把料汁均匀倒上，让食材味道愈加鲜美，料理可是天道的强项。  
“天道……”  
加贺美糯糯地叫着天道，迷茫的双眼看到天道摸出好几个安全套，撕开第一个，加贺美打了个激灵，心想不妙天道总司要不干人事了，挣扎无果，加贺美被天道按得死死的。不是第一天做 爱也没什么可害羞的，加贺美攀上天道的背，天道托起他肉感十足的大腿，挺进去挤出不少润滑剂，稍微适应一下等会就能干出花，不一会加贺美就攥紧床单发出哽咽的声音，身体绷出好看的线条，天道把手覆上去，轻巧地伸进指缝里，这下没东西可攥了，只能和天道十指相扣，天道总司总是给予过量的快感，重重地碾过腺体，把里面搅得湿哒哒，加贺美不得不承认身体被天道开发得很好，生理性眼泪模糊了视线，天道很喜欢这种对方把身和心都交给他的感觉，说到这点加贺美从很早就莫名其妙地信赖着天道，换一种音调喊天道也很动听呢，撒娇一般带着哭腔的声音，让天道在理性的边缘试探，没关系明天是休息日，大不了给加贺美请个假，认为自己是世界中心的人不觉得不妥，在恋人的胸口留下一圈牙印。  
gatack zecter和kabuto zecter在一边津津有味地看着每天准时上映的合家欢剧情，推测明天会发生什么。  
“关系真好呢～”  
“毕竟——我和他不是朋友。”  
kabuto有样学样，把头角竖起来，有呐味了。  
“是恋人～”  
gatack在一旁为kabuto完美的表演喝彩，两个颚互相摩擦发出奇奇怪怪的声音。  
中了3000日元，可喜可贺。


End file.
